Officer Down: Amplification
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Fear over what happens to Reid sends Emily back on bed rest. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Alright, Lacy here. Got the next Officer Down for ya. Amplification. I'm telling ya, first time I saw this, I cried. I was really scared for Reid. Now, as you can imagine, with Emily being pregnant and already having been on bed rest once, this is gonna tip the scales again. That's right, by the end of this, Emily will be back on bed rest. *looks at readers carefully* I think you can all connect the dots of what I'm going to do for the end of To Hell...And Back. *ducks* No throwing things! Got nothing else. Have...yeah, no.

Disclaimer: I own the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked at Hotch uncertainly before looking at Dr. Kimura. "Will these meds hurt the baby?"

Kimura looked at Emily's stomach then her face. "It's never been tested on a pregnant woman before so to be honest, I have no idea."

Hotch took the cup from Emily's hand. "Why don't you stay here with Garcia? You won't have to leave the office and that way, there's less chance of anything getting to you or the baby."

Hotch looked at Dave and the older man nodded. He ushered everyone out of the room, leaving Hotch and Emily alone.

Normally Emily would have fought Hotch on staying at the office but this was a situation they'd never been in before and she wasn't about to take risks with their baby.

She nodded. "Alright, I'll stay with Garcia."

Hotch exhaled and pulled Emily into his arms. "Thank you."

Emily tucked her face against Hotch's neck. "Please be careful."

"Of course." Hotch said, pressing his lips to Emily's hair. "And you take it easy. I do not want a call from Garcia telling me my daughter decided to come early."

Emily smiled some. "She's not due for a month Aaron."

Hotch pulled back some. "And Henry wasn't due for three weeks when he showed."

Emily knew that was true but that was partly JJ worrying about Reid. "I'll take it easy. Promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed, rubbing her stomach as she sat beside Garcia. They'd been doing everything they could so far to help the team but Emily was getting restless. She wasn't used to not physically being out there with everyone.

"Sugar, you're gonna shake the little one up if you don't sit still." Garcia said without looking at Emily.

Emily shifted one last time. "Sorry Pen. Being a month away from my due date and not physically doing anything it driving me nuts."

Garcia smiled at Emily. "I know but it's safer this way. Hotch would be going nuts if you were out there."

Emily nodded as Garcia's phone rang.

"My Chocolate God," Garcia greeted Morgan. "what can us fine maidens do for you?"

Morgan sighed and both Emily and Garcia were alarmed. It was very rare Morgan didn't return Garcia's banter.

"Morgan, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Before I tell you," Morgan said. "I need you both to promise to stay calm."

"That is not the best way to go about keeping someone calm Derek." Garcia said as she watched Emily pale. "Especially a pregnant woman."

"Shit." they heard someone speaking behind Morgan. "No, I haven't told them yet. I am being careful Hotch!"

Emily moved closer to the phone. "Morgan, what is going on?"

Morgan sighed again. "We went to check the scientist's house and he had a lab in his basement. There was a broken vile on the ground and Reid didn't see it until after he was in. He's been exposed to the Anthrax."

Both women inhaled sharply and Emily felt a sharp pain shoot through her side and back. Her hand flew to her stomach as she let out a cry.

"Emily?" Garcia and Morgan asked at the same time.

Emily took a few deep breaths and waited to see if there would be another pain. When another did come a few minutes later, tears filled her eyes.

"Derek, put Hotch on the phone. Now." Garcia said, seeing the pain, fear and tears in Emily's eyes.

"Garcia, what's going on?" Hotch's voice came loud and strong.

"It's happening again, Aaron." Emily said before Garcia could. "Worse this time."

"It's okay Emily," Hotch said in a soothing tone. "breathe sweetheart. Garcia, I need you to get JJ. Have her take Emily to her doctor."

Garcia nodded. "Yes sir. I'll leave the line open so you can talk to Emily."

Garcia left the room after rolling Emily's chair closer to the phone.

"Sweetheart, are you breathing?" Hotch asked.

Emily swallowed. "I'm trying but this is bad Aaron."

"Talk to Mattie." Aaron said. "Calm her down. You know part of this is her reacting to your reaction about Reid. In order for you to be calm, she has to be."

Emily exhaled and started speaking to the baby. "Mattie, you have to relax baby. It's not time for you to come out yet. You've still got a few more weeks in Mommy before you can meet everyone. I know you can tell that I'm worried about Uncle Spencer but he's going to be fine."

"Emily," JJ walked into the room with Garcia on her heals. "what's going on?"

"She's having the pains again JJ." Hotch answered. "Started right after she found out about Reid."

Thankfully when Hotch called Dave to tell him, JJ had been with the older man so she already knew.

"Alright Hotch, I'll call her doctor on the way there." JJ said. "Let her know what's happening. As soon as we know anything, I'll call you."

"Thank you JJ." Hotch said. "Emily,"

Emily felt a few tears fall down her face. "Aaron,"

"It's going to be okay Em." Hotch said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The three women heard the dial tone and Garcia hung up the phone before helping JJ get Emily out of her chair and out of the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily clung to JJ's hand as her doctor finished examining her. Because it was an emergency, they'd been able to take Emily in as soon as they'd shown up. JJ had planned on waiting outside but Emily wanted her in the room for two reasons. JJ would know first hand what was wrong when she called Hotch and Emily was scared and didn't want to be alone.

"Well Emily," the doctor said. "it looks like your body was getting ready to go into labor."

Emily lost what little color she had. "What? No, it's not time yet."

The doctor rested a hand on Emily's knee. "Relax. The shot we gave you when you showed up stopped it. But until the baby is born, you're on bed rest.

Emily dropped her head back. She had a feeling that would happen.

JJ, who knew how much Emily hated bed rest the first time, spoke up. "Is there any other way, besides bed rest to prevent this from happening again?"

The doctor shook her head. "I'm afraid not, no. If it was the first time, I'd recommend no more traveling and half days at work but as this is the second time this has happened, I'm ordering complete bed rest for the next four weeks."

Emily nodded. "Alright, whatever keeps Mattie safe and healthy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid slowly came to with Morgan on one side, eating jello and Austin on the other, holding his hand while sleeping. He tried to jog his memory. The last thing he could recall was being in the ambulance with Kimura and his ability to speak had gone. Obviously since he was alive, he was guessing they'd found the cure.

"Welcome back kid." Morgan said, noticing Reid was awake.

Austin, hearing Morgan's words, woke up. "Spencer, you're okay."

Reid smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Morgan tapped Reid's arm. "You've got some major groveling to do with Hotch."

Reid frowned. "Why?"

Austin squeezed his hand. "When Emily found out about what happened, she started having the pains again. She's been put on bed rest until the baby comes."

Reid's eyes popped. "Are they okay?"

Morgan nodded. "They're fine. Emily's a little shaken up and I'm pretty sure Hotch paced a hole to China waiting for a call on her but Emily's fine, Mattie's fine and so are you so all is right with the world."

"Emily can't be happy about the bed rest." Reid said.

"I think as long as it keeps Mattie safe," Austin said. "she'll deal with it just fine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch entered his and Emily's house after giving up on his report. He figured he wasn't going to get it done that night since he'd been staring at it for fifteen minutes and hadn't done anything on it. He wanted to get home to Emily too much to focus on work. When JJ had called, telling him what the doctor said about the early labor and bed rest, Hotch had been partly relieved and partly scared. He knew how much Emily wanted this pregnancy to go okay, simply because of what had happened in her past. He was afraid because of what happened today, Emily was going to think it was because of that past.

Making his way upstairs, Hotch moved to the end of the hall, where their room was and stepped inside. He was greeted by the sight of Emily sleeping soundly on her side, her face partly buried in Hotch's pillow. Seeing the slight smile on her face, Hotch reconsidered his fear. Maybe Emily would be just fine.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, how many of you are ready to kill me? *sees raised hands* Yeah, that's what I thought. Breathe people, Emily and the baby will be fine. Promise. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
